


“I’m Not Taking You To The Hospital Just Because You Stubbed Your Toe, Sweetie.”

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Space Wives, The Great British Bake Off References, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Once again, I googled for prompts and this is what came up.Enjoy this fluffy Space Wives fic!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	“I’m Not Taking You To The Hospital Just Because You Stubbed Your Toe, Sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short :p  
> Also, headcanon 13 likes the Great British Baking Show! Yay! (They call it the SHOW in America, btw)

“I’m not taking you to the hospital just because you stubbed your toe, Sweetie.”

”But River! It could be F-“

“I’m not listening. Go lie down and I’ll make you a cuppa.”

She reluctantly complied, grumbling under her breath.

A few minutes later, River came in with two cups of tea and a packet of custard creams.

”Is there anything else we can do that’ll make you feel better?” Her voice was filled with kindness.

”Hmm...”

”How about we see what’s on the telly?” She knew the Doctor would love an earth tradition.

The Doctor nodded, shifting her weight as to put less pressure on her toe, and holding up the blanket to let River in.

* * *

”Nononono! Don’t do that! Use _that_ cream!”

River laughed. The Doctor had stopped pouting as soon as the Great British Baking Show came on, and became her usual hyper self.

”I knew it! River, I knew it, didn’t I?”

”Yes, Sweetie.” She chuckled.

And there they were, snuggled on the couch in the TARDIS. And they were probably going to be running for their lives in an hour or so, but right now? Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad you read this, I hope you enjoyed. If so, please leave a kudos and comment. I write tons of other Doctor Who stuff too.


End file.
